Diamond sword
by PlutoKuro
Summary: Steve, The ledgendary minecrafter embarks on an epic journey across a new terrain! One shot! Enjoi Xx


Why do I always do this? Spend forever trying to find stuff, then when it goes dark, I'm screwed. I always make a hole in the ground, and stay there 'till morning, in the dark.

Tonight was no exception. I spawned and pummelled the nearest tree to a digital block, and picked them up, completing my pick-axe. Then, I got distracted by the little tree shrub on the floor, and spent my remaining day making a tree farm, like Syndicate taught me.

"Ah, Damn!" The blocky sun began to sink into the clouds, and I started to dig my hole. With the soil, I make a wall around it, and sit.

Through the whole night, I sat in my hole, listening to the zombies. Luckily, there were no creepers, and no skeletons, so I managed, but when the sun began to rise, I filled in my hole and began searching for a decent cliff to dig into.

I found one not too far away, and my pick-axe finally came in handy, digging a two by two hole into the cliff for me to shelter. I put my craft table inside the corridor and began making a door with my wood. Finally, I'm safe. For the remainder of the day, I forage, and find some coal in the side of the cliff, giving me a source of light for the night.

When night came, I retreated to my 'house' and started to create my mine for diamonds. Well, it is called mine craft, is it not? And is my name not Steve, the legendary miner of these lands? Two blocks wide, I get into the smooth rhythm of digging, placing my torch every twelve blocks down.

I found some Iron, and I should find some gold soon, but day came and I went back up top for some more wood and foraging.

Cutting down a tree, a sapling fell, and I planted it next to its mother tree, reminding me of the circle of life, and how close to nature I am. I slaughtered a pig, and found some seeds and an egg, before heading back home. I made it just a bit before dusk, and made a little pen for my seeds out of the fencing. I also dug a trap for any cows, sheep and pigs passing by.

Back to digging again, I found more iron, and made a new shovel and pick-axe. I feel closer to my gold, but still may take me a while to find.

I checked my plants, then remembered I forgot to connect the nearby river. They should grow properly now. I have one cow, and received some leather for my glorious slaughter. Soon I shall make a saddle and ride my pigs!

Same old same old again. Seeds, saplings and another egg. I did find sugar cane and a cacti, but I cant do anything with them at the moment.

I finally found my gold, and spent the rest of the night waiting for my kiln to be made and make my armour. Sitting by the fire was one of the few relaxing things here, even with creepers blowing holes in your wall, zombies moaning whilst you try to sleep and skeletons walking around, shooting you wherever you walk. So far, I don't think there are many enemies around, but there might be a zombie cave somewhere...

My new armour fits perfect, and I pack everything up for a move. I dug some more and hit bedrock, which sucks, but I need some more coal.

On the way, I encountered a creeper under a rock jut. Because I'm sneaky, I managed to get round it. Im waiting for my diamond sword. Wondering aimlessly towards the mountain in the background, I began muttering my favourite song:

"do you like my sword sword sword, my diamond sword-sword

You cannot afford ford ford my diamond sword sword

Even if you could could I had a patent.

No-one else can make a sword exactly in this manner manner

welcome to my manor manor

I ca-ca-ca-can I'm gonna

Swing swing swing my sword sword

I can swing my sword sword

whenever I get bored bored

I can swing my sword sword

Once I hit the floor boards

but I had it restored

and it was expensive

but it was a write off

Swinging is my business

and by that I means swinging swords

Please do not ignore. HAH!

That was rhetorical

you know I am the oracle

I know you like my sword

Its made of friggin' diamonds

If you don't you're lying

but it would be fine

Because it is awesome

And you're probably jealous

I can swing my sword sword

cos I am the lord lord

Lord of diamond SWOOOORD!"(copyright Tobuscus)

It finished with a massive finale of me shouting the ending really loudly and scaring off the nearby chickens. But something it didn't scare off, in fact, I lured closer, was the 'Canis Lupis' AKA the wolf.

It had been watching me for some time with bright, wondering eyes before it made its move towards me. It made me jump at first, but the wolf pup lowered its head in respect. I inched towards it and stroked its head, gaining my confidence.

"I'll call you...Pluto!" And it followed me right to my destination-the big mountain.

I arrived just before dusk, and almost had an encounter with a spider, but I walked te long way round. Pluto kept guard for me whilst I dug a hole into my desired place and put the doors in. The safety finally came and we sat by the fire whilst our ham was cooking. His fur was so warm, and I removed my armour to wrap myself up more. When the ham was done, I reluctantly got up to take it from the fire, and realised the pup was asleep on the floor. I left the meat next to his nose, ate mine as quickly as I could, and climbed into bed.

I climb to the top of the mountain today, with the bricks I had made. I'm gonna make a small house, with a tunnel leading down into my cave. I've made Pluto a pack, so he can carry some of my stuff. We make it up the steep incline and I make my beautiful little 'cottage'. For the finishing touch, I add a wooden roof, with a chimney. I dig the hole down to the cave, making ledges on the way. I'm gonna make an underground castle, with added stairs for Pluto!

After hours upon hours of digging, working, building, waiting, my castle was complete! Pluto had a run of it, and loved the freedom of it. I had a bedroom for me, him (even though he came into my bedroom at night!), and for any guests we might find.

After mining for hours in my new castle, with the help of Pluto, digging with his claws (He's a golddigga!) we finally hit the jackpot of diamond! We found about twenty blocks of it, and sat in front of the furnace waiting for our glorious creation. I was so excited when it came out of the fire, and forgot it was hot, dropping it with a yelp.

"Pluto! Do you like my sword? My diamond sword?" He sneezed in response. I felt so invincible, I stepped out of my castle: the worst choice I ever made.

"I can swing my sword sword, whenever I get bored!" My dream had been fulfilled! I had the sword! I walked a long distance, killing each creature in my path, I just didn't look where I was going, and fell right into a pit, leaving me with half health.

"Pluto! Get me some meat!" I looked where I was, on a pile of gold. Ender-dragon gold.

This was bad news- veeery bad. I had no way out, and started to desperately hit the solid gold rocks with my sword, as to try and get out. This only attracted the dragon to the top of its pile, and caused me to be hit by lots of gold. The ender-dragon lifted its dark head and slowly opened its red eyes at me.

It let a load of flame burst out of its mouth, hitting me and leaving me with half a heart left. Bad news. I raised my sword, deflecting most of the heat. But it raised its claw, and mauled me, making my bag split and drop all my items, and killing me.

I spawned somewhere familiar. Well, it had to be familiar, it was the spawn point. But, it wasn't that. The enderdragon raised its head. It had made its nest on the spawn point. Ah.


End file.
